


Idiots' Adventure

by sorceress_of_gallifrey



Series: Black Order University [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorceress_of_gallifrey/pseuds/sorceress_of_gallifrey
Summary: It's a good thing Lavi arrived early for his class considering no one else was to be found. Luckily the professor shows up...aaand that's just another lost student but with white hair.





	Idiots' Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Both of us turned up at the wrong room for lecture but neither of us know where it's actually supposed to be.

Lavi glanced at the room number and back to his schedule. They were identical, but the empty lecture hall surrounding him said otherwise. Class starts in 15 minutes and either he has the wrong room or not a single person has arrived yet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the email app, but there was nothing to indicate the room had changed. No notifications from the school website, no emails from the professor, no emails from a TA or any other students. He refreshed his email app and checked the school website to see if there were any updates and grimaced when he saw nothing. He decided to hang around the room for a couple more minutes and see if anyone else showed up with more information. 

Less than a minute later, another man came walking up looking at the room numbers. Only seeing him from behind, Lavi assumed he was the professor, from the looks of his white hair. He saw the man do the same thing he did when he first stepped into the lecture hall: walked in with his head buried in his papers, looked up at the room, did a double take, and frantically checked the schedule and the room number again, all to no avail. At least I’m not the only one, Lavi thought. But if he’s the professor and didn’t know that they changed rooms, where are all the other students?

The professor walked back out of the lecture hall and Lavi finally saw his face: he wasn’t an old man, like he had assumed. He looked to be about his own age, if not younger. So, not the professor. Another student just as lost as he was. He also had some kind of scar running down the left side of his face, from his hairline to his chin. The boy looked around but paused and started forward when he spotted Lavi sitting in one of the armchairs in the hall. 

“Hey, are you in--,” the boy checked his schedule again, “--Hasty’s Organic Chemistry in S104 at 9:30?”

Lavi didn’t have to look to know that was the class he was looking for as well. He stood and walked forward to “Yeah. The schedule says it’s in this room, but I’m not so sure. I know there’s construction, but that’s in a completely different wing.”

“Do you think we should wait and see if anyone else shows up, or just start roaming? I’m Allen, by the way.” He offered his hand. 

The redhead took it and smiled briefly before letting go. “Lavi. Good to see a fellow lost science student,” he said, grinning. “And I really don’t know. I’ve checked and double checked every source of information I have from him and the school website and I just don’t know. I thought I’d wait a few more minutes because there are classes before this and maybe everyone else is just running late…?” He trailed off while he reran through all the possibilities. 

Allen checked the watch he wore on his right wrist. Must be a lefty, Lavi thought offhandedly. “It’s twenty past. Wait a couple more minutes, you think?”

“I would think so. Bit unprofessional to not send out an email or something to inform his students as to where to meet if it’s changed since the schedules were made,” Lavi said as he sat back down.

Allen sat down in a chair next to his. A minute or two of silence passed before: “What if he did?”

“What?”

“What if he did send an email and we just didn’t get it? You don’t think he just typed out our emails wrong and didn’t think to check, do you?” 

Lavi thought for a moment but then remembered, “No. Here, when professors send emails to the entire class, they use some kind of program that mass generates them  
for all students enrolled in the class. That way profs with huge classes don’t have to go through the trouble of hand-typing all the addresses. And whatever the email says is also posted to the school website so that students that don’t check their email can still see it.”

The other boy looked visibly relieved but a moment later the implication that their problem was not solved by a simple wrong email address and that there was something else wrong. He checked his watch again. “It’s 9:25. Think we should start looking? I really don’t want to miss on the first day.”

“Up to you. I’ve done all the reading for the first chapter so if we do and you need help, I’m there,” the redhead remarked as he stood with Allen following suit. He gathered his bag and waited for his companion to be ready to move. 

“Wow, really? I don’t even know what ‘organic chemistry’ is,” he replied, giving a sheepish chuckle. Bag swung over his shoulder, he and Lavi began to walk down the short hall into the next wing of the building. 

Lavi ran his fingers through his hair self consciously and said, “At its most basic level, orgo is just chemical reactions with carbon based molecules. It’s pretty simple at the beginning from what I’ve seen; mostly just memorizing structures of certain molecules and concepts, ya know?” 

He looked up to find Allen barely following. Regardless, the other boy nodded along with what he was saying. He stopped in his tracks before saying, “Sorry to change the subject, but wasn’t the school remodeling this side of the building?”

“Yeah, I think so. Why?”

“Maybe this room is still under construction. If I remember right from last semester, there’re two doors to this hall and I didn’t rightly look around the room when I walked in. Maybe that door was open for the workers--”

“--not the students,” Lavi finished as he caught his drift. He nodded in understanding as they rushed to the other door leading into the lecture hall together. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

Taped on the door closer to the main entrance to the hall was a sign that read, “Organic 2622 will be held in B303 until further notice due to construction.”

“B303? Do you know where that’s at? I don’t think I’ve had a class in there yet,” Allen said, looking up at Lavi. 

The redhead thought for a moment before saying, “Yeah, I think it’s up by the labs. I’ve been in B316 so I’m sure it’s just down the hall from there. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Side by side they walked down the hall to the main part of the building and into a side stairwell. Allen looked around before saying quietly so as to not disturb the eerie silence, “Are you sure we’re supposed to be in here? These stairs look kinda sketch.”

“They’re made for the students. What? Do you usually take the elevators or something?” Allen nodded. “Technically, those are for the graduate students relocating carts of materials or machinery or for the janitors. Though I do wonder why these stairs don’t look nicer considering the amount of their budget they funneled into revamping this entire building.” 

Once they reached the third floor, they burst through the door next to a construction zone. To their left was another hallway and on the wall was another sign with their room number on it and an arrow pointing farther down the hall. They followed it wordlessly, Allen just behind Lavi, until they reached the right door. Inside, they could see students sitting at desks. Allen checked his watch. 

“We’re exactly on time. It’s 9:30.”

“Shall we sit together?” Lavi asked his new friend, nodding toward a table toward the front with two adjacent seats.

The white haired boy glanced to the front of the class to ensure that speaking wouldn’t interrupt the professor and when he saw that said professor hadn’t arrived yet, replied, “Of course. I feel like we’ve just lived through a great journey together.”

Lavi chuckled as he unpacked class essentials from his bag. “Here’s to many more!”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I have a whole list of these lil one shot college au prompts and my goal is to do all of them before November is over. Wish me luck, considering it's already the 14th.


End file.
